


Conto Alla Rovescia

by captainravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainravioli/pseuds/captainravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lyric credits to beyonce</p></blockquote>





	Conto Alla Rovescia

Boooooooyyyyyyyy !

Oh , Killin 'me dolcemente e sto ancora Fallin '  
Eppure quello che ho bisogno , io sarò sempre con voi  
Oh , you got me tutto andato , non mai lasciarmi andare  
Say it real forte se si vola  
Se mi lasci sei fuori di testa

Il mio bambino è un 10  
Abbiamo vestirsi al 9  
Mi ha pick up, con 8  
Mi fanno sentire così fortunato 7  
Lui mi bacio nella sua 6  
Abbiamo essere fare l'amore in 5  
Ancora quello che faccio questo 4  
Sto cercando di farci 3  
Da quel 2  
Ha ancora il 1

Ci sono alti e bassi in questo amore  
Hai molto da imparare in questo amore  
Attraverso il bene e il male , ancora ottenuto l'amore  
Dedicato alla persona che amo , hey

Ancora amare il suo modo di parlare , amare ancora il mio modo di cantare  
Ancora amare il suo modo di roccia li diamanti neri in quella catena  
Ancora tutto su ogni altro , non è un cambiamento dannata cosa  
Le mie ragazze non possono dirmi niente , io sono andato nel cervello  
Sono tutti sotto di lui come se fosse freddo , inverno  
Tutti in cucina nei miei tacchi , all'ora di cena

Fate quello che ci vuole , ha ottenuto la mente di un vincitore  
Dare tutto a lui , incontrarlo al traguardo

Io e la mia boo boo colpo di stato nel mio Ridin '  
Tutto in quella nera con il suo pulcino accanto a lui  
Signore , se amate il vostro uomo gli mostra il fliest  
Macinare su di esso , ragazza , fargli vedere come si guida  
Io e la mia boo boo boo nella mia Ridin '  
Tutto in quella nera con il suo pulcino accanto a lui  
Signore , se amate il vostro uomo gli mostra il fliest  
Macinare su di esso , ragazza , fargli vedere come si guida

Oh , Killin 'me dolcemente e sto ancora Fallin '  
Eppure quello che ho bisogno , io sarò sempre con voi  
Oh , you got me tutto andato , non mai lasciarmi andare  
Say it real forte se si vola  
Se mi lasci fuori di yo ' mente

Il mio bambino è un 10  
Abbiamo vestirsi al 9  
Mi ha pick up, abbiamo 8  
Mi fanno sentire così fortunato 7  
Lui mi bacio nella sua 6  
Abbiamo essere fare l'amore in 5  
Ancora quello che faccio questo 4  
Sto cercando di farci 3  
Da quel 2  
Ha ancora il 1

Yup , ho messo su di lui , non c'è nulla che io non posso fare  
Yup , compro il mio , se lo merita, acquistare la sua merda troppo  
Tutto nel negozio , Shorty , ingannando se voglio  
Tutto nel negozio , Shawty , vola come vogliamo

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Accidenti Credo di amare quel ragazzo  
Fare qualcosa per quel ragazzo  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Bоооoy  
Ora io sarò mai più lo stesso  
E tu e io fino alla fine

Io e la mia boo boo colpo di stato nel mio Ridin '  
Tutto in quella nera con il suo pulcino accanto a lui  
Signore , se amate il vostro uomo gli mostra il fliest  
Macinare su di esso , ragazza , fargli vedere come si guida  
Io e la mia boo boo e il mio labbro lockin '  
Tutti fino in fondo causano i pulcini continuano flockin '  
Tutto ciò che pettegolezzi in 10 anni fermarlo!  
Londra accelerarlo , Houston rock it !

Oh , mi sta uccidendo dolcemente e sto ancora in calo  
Eppure quello che ho bisogno , io sarò sempre con voi  
Oh , you got me tutto andato , non mai lasciarmi andare  
Say it real forte se si vola  
Se mi lasci sei fuori di testa

Il mio bambino è un 10  
Abbiamo vestirsi al 9  
Mi ha pick up, abbiamo 8  
Mi fanno sentire così fortunato 7  
Lui mi bacio nella sua 6  
Abbiamo essere fare l'amore in 5  
Ancora quello che faccio questo 4  
Sto cercando di farci 3  
Da quel 2  
Ha ancora il 1

**Author's Note:**

> lyric credits to beyonce


End file.
